


A Tale in a Tale

by MadamePresident



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePresident/pseuds/MadamePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first fan fic ever! Feel free to comments but be gentle. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Knights Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660641) by [gatorade17 (soccerball17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerball17/pseuds/gatorade17), [soccerball17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerball17/pseuds/soccerball17). 



> Hey guys! This is my first fan fic ever! Feel free to comments but be gentle. Thank you.

Lately there has been bandits robbing the civilians of Diamond Bar. No one has ever seen these bandits because they’re most elite bandits in all of Diamond Bar. It’s like they vanish before you can ever see them. They’re known as the Blind Bandits; they’ll rob you blind, leaving you high and dry.

**Just another day in the forest.**

"Ahhhh yet another day of kickin' butt and takin' names. Bet that be the last time they try to rob somebody while I'm around. Now it's time to relax and have some me time." Mason said stretching to get comfortable on the thick branch. As comfortable as you can get on in a tree.

"Leave me alone!!" shouted the running damsel in distress

_Well it was nice while it lasted._  Mason thought as she sprang into action jumping from branch to branch. Mason was more than what she appeared. She’s quick on her feet and skillful with a bow and arrow. She can catch a fallen leaf before it even hit the ground. She’s a true nature talent at kind of things. In a matter of seconds, Mason is caught with the damsel. Mason kept a good distance when her and then action, just enough not to be seen but just enough to intervene if needed. _Oh she’s pretty………must be pretty dumb to come out here with no protection._ Mason thought as she drew a bow from her quiver.

“I said LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” shouted the damsel as she threw a punch knocking the bandit square in the jaw.  _Whoa that was a good punch……for damsel._ Mason thought waiting to see what the girl was going to do next.

"You little bitch. You're gonna wish hadn't done that." the bandit said as he pulled out a dagger. 

And that’s my cue. Mason thought bringing up the arrow to aim. Mason had to wait for the right moment the release the bow. The bandit elevated him arm and Mason took the shot. The arrow caught the bandit by sleeve sending his arm back into the nearest tree.

_Wow what was that? That was a pretty powerful shot. Who did that?_ Wondered the damsel.

“Yess!!!” Mason then fired two more consecutively, nagging the bandit by the corner of his shirt. “Looks like he won’t be going anywhere are a while.” She said as the bandit struggled to get free. “Well she’s fine now I could before anything else happens.” Mason said wiping the invisible sweat from her brow.

“Hey you!!!

Mason heard from a distance and pointed to her chest.

“Yeah you come here a second” yelled the damsel.

Mason’s eyes widened and swallowed hard. “How did she see from this distance? What is she a hawk or something? She pondered. And then Mason is the only thing she could think of at the time. She bolted.

“Wait don’t go. I just wanna talk to you.” The damsel shouted as she began to chase after Mason.

Mason checked to see if she was being followed and of course she was. “Man the girl does **not** give up. Why can’t she just leave well enough alone?” she thought to herself. Mason kicked it up a notch and sped up. “Maybe I can ditch her somewhere……. Aha! Like the trees.” Mason was just about to leap for branch when she tripped. She went tumbling into the embankment.

“Ah you finally stopped.” Said the damsel leaning on a tree, trying to catch her breath.

Mason fell into the embankment and is now covered in mud. Mason struggled to get up. _Ow ow ow ouch my shoulder. Okay now I’m mad_. Mason thought as she was ready to explode. “LOOK at what you’ve done!!! This is all **your** fault!!” Mason said glaring at the damsel. _Man if looks could kill._

“ **My** fault?!” shouted the damsel glaring down at Mason. “No one told you to run, let alone tripped over a stray branch.”

“Whatever lady. Who the hell are you anyway? Said Mason not even trying to hide the rolling over her eyes.

“Well miss grumpy-pants, my name is Kelley. Lady Kelley O’Hara at your service.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Kelley back to the village and Mason meets some new people.

Mason looked up at Kelley and rolled her eyes. “Well Kelley, since this is your fault, you can me get me out here now”. “First of all, it’s Lady Kelley to you and secondly, you can throw a please on the back of that statement.” Kelley interjected. _Man I didn’t think anyone could be this rude to someone they don’t even know._

“Fine.” groaned Mason. _What is this chick’s deal?_ “Can you please help me outta here, Kelley, er Lady Kelley?

_Now was that so hard?_ “Sure. Just give me your hand and I’ll pull you up.” Kelley said calmly.

“Okay.” Mason said lifting her hand up to Kelley. _Ouch_ Mason winced and then quickly switched hands to grab Kelley’s. “Hey are you okay? There’s a god bit of rocks down there and it looked like a hard fall.” Kelley asked looking worried as she pulled up Mason. “Yeah I’m good.” grunted Mason coming up her feet. _I need to get out of here._ Mason thought trying to think of an excused to leave.

_Why did she just lie? She and I both know she hurt her shoulder._ Kelley thought glancing down Mason’s shoulder. “Now that you’re outta there. Who do I have to thank for helping me out with that bandit?”

“Oh um I am Mason. Mason Scott.” Mason said nervously as she tried to dust of the dirt out her clothes.

“Well thank you Mason and I’m sorry you fell. Now you’re all dirty. You should com---” said Kelley.

“Oh you’re welcome. Anyway if we’re done here, I got to go.” Interrupted Mason as she started walking pass Kelley by was stopped by Kelley’s hand on her shoulder.

“Hold on. I can’t leave you like that. You should at least come to the village and get cleaned up.” Kelley said with a smile on her face.

“B-B-But I gotta---” stammered Mason.

“Nope” Kelley said popping that p at the end of that word. “I’m not taking no for an answer. You can come cleaned up and if you still want leave after you can. Deal?”

“Fine. Let’s go.” said Mason looking defeated. _We’re not that far from the village anyway. Once we’re done, I’m outta there._ So Mason and Kelley began walking …….in a weird awkward silence. “Cool. It shouldn’t take long. We’re only like 10 minutes away.” Kelley interjected before they reverted back to the uncomfortable silence. _What do I say to her?_ They both wondered.

_Man my shoulder is killing me. I should have been quicker on my feet. I mean c’mon! Who trips over a stick?!_ Mason let out a big sigh. _Kelley was pretty good back there though_. “Hey Kelley?” Mason stopped dead in her tracks.

“Yeah?” Kelley said looking back at Mason.

“Before I ran into you and the bandit…..he didn’t like hurt you or anything, right? I mean you’re okay right? Mason noticed Kelley’s expression change. “You look like you can hold your own. I mean that punch was awesome. But just in case, I wanted to check t----“

“Mason!” Kelley interrupted stopping Mason from all her excessive rambling.

“Yeah?”

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” Kelley said giving her a small smile. _Well look at that._

Mason gave her a small crooked grin in response and proceeded walking. “So what’s Diamond Bar like? Mason asked trying not to go back to an awkward silence. Anything but that.

“Oh it’s just like any other village. Not too big, not too small. Oh and then we have the Royal Family. Diamond Bar is ruled by King and Queen Johnston. The village is watched over by The Thorn Knights. They help guard the Royal Family and----“Kelley glanced over and saw the confused to on her face. “What?” asked Kelley. Now they both looked confused.  “Haven’t you ever been to a village before?”

“No I haven’t” Mason said looking down at the ground.

“Why?” Kelley asked looking shocked.

“I um….well I—“Mason stammered out before being interrupted by the rustle and bustle of the village. The streets were crowded with children running around and people shouting back and forth with the venders. _Man you have got to be kidding me._ Mason followed behind Kelley as she led her into the village. Kelley smiled and waved to everyone as they passed through. _Wow Kelley know a lot of people._ Mason thought seeing all the people that smiled and waved back to Kelley. At the corner of her eye, she saw two kids chasing after another kid and by the looks of it, the kid being chased was not enjoying it. _Maybe I should g---_ thought Mason just as she was about to check out the situation....

“Finally we’re here!!” Kelley said interrupting Mason’s train of thought.

“What’s here?” replied Mason

“Hold on.” Kelley cleared her throat. “Hey granny!” she shouted.

“Welcome, welcome to the--- oh look who it is. It’s Kelley!!!” said the elderly lady as she out the back. The elder lady wasn’t really her grandmother. She was just the old lady who along with several other elderly women in the village, ran the local bathing hut. She like anyone else, loved helping others. “Oh and this time she brought a guest.” She chuckled. She stopped, checking out Mason up and down. “Oh no dear, you’re all dirty. That just won’t do. LADIES!!” she shouted and a group of elder ladies came out from the back. “Ladies, you know to do.” She said winking at the ladies before glancing back at Mason.

“Do what?” asked Mason before getting snatched up with the women. They stripped Mason then they made her stand in a tub. Once Mason was all settled in the tub, the women proceeded to start scrubbing. And they weren’t going to stop until Mason was squeaky clean.

“Um you don’t have to be this. Ladies, really. I’m really---- I’m good.” One of the ladies lifted Mason’s foot and began scrubbing. “Hey, that tickles.” Mason said as she barely get it out before she starts laughing. Mason clears her throat. “No really ladies. I think you have cleaned every inch of me.” Mason gasps. “Okay, **now**  you have cleaned every inch of me.” Mason said a little flushed. Suddenly, one of the ladies pours a bucket of water on Mason. “COLD!” Mason shouted. “What the hell, granny?!”

The elder smacked Mason on the back to the head. “Watch your mouth, young lady. And if you wanted warm water, you should have come earlier.” She said walking away to get Kelley.

_Now look at me. Cold and naked, I think I’ve hit an all-time low._ Mason thought as she started shivering.

“Here ya go.” Kelley said coming in with towel for Mason.

“Thanks.” Replied Mason with a small grin. Mason began toweling off.

Kelley gasped. “Oh my gosh, Mason!”

“What?!” Mason jumped from the shock. She found Kelley’s eyes and followed them. There was a giant bruise on her left shoulder. _Looks like it’s not a secret anymore._

_Whoa_. “Look at that bruise.” Kelley said gently running her hand over it.  She saw Mason winced and her hand retreated. “We got to get you to a doctor to get that thing checked out.” She said crossing her arms. Mason noticed that was more of any order and less of a statement.

“Fine.” replied Mason looking defeated. Mason looked down and remember she was still in a towel. “And what about my clothes?” she asked.

“Granny gave some spare clothes for you.” said Kelley handing Mason the clothes. “Now hurry up, so we can get that shoulder looked at. And I know just the person to do it.”

“Okay.” _Okay new plan. Once I get my shoulder checked and bandaged, I’ve gotta get out of here._ “Wait, who?” Mason asked with a raised eyebrow.

“One of my best friends, Dr. Krieger.” Said Kelley.

* * *

 

“You may go in, the doctor will see you now.” The nurse said to Kelley and Mason sitting in the waiting room. Mason followed behind Kelley.

“Hey Kelley!” Kelley turned to see that is was Alex who shouted her name.

“Hey Alex” Kelley said bringing Alex in for a quick hug. “What are you doing here? I thought you were watching the knights’ practice.”

“I was but some came up so I just came here to hang with Ali.” replied Alex. “Who’s this?” Alex asked looking over Kelley’s shoulder.

“Oh this is Mason. She hurt her shoulder helping me so we’re here to see Ali.” explained Kelley. “Mason this is my other best friend, Alex.”

“Yeah hi.” Mason said turning her attention from Alex back to Kelley. “Anyway Kelley I don’t have to see a doctor. I’m fine, really.”

_Well that was rude._ Both Alex and Kelley thought. “Mason if Kelley says that you need to see a doctor, then you’re going to see one.” Alex said turning Mason around and pushing her into to room. Mason sighed coming to the room and sitting on the table. Before Mason could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

“Hello I’m Dr--- oh hey guys.” stammered Ali. “What are you guys doing here?” Ali asked looking over to see Mason sulking on the table. “Who’s this?”

“Hi, you must be Ali. I’m Mason and I don’t want to be here.” Mason stated.

“Why don’t you want to be here?” Ali asked looking confused.

“Mason injured her shoulder but thinks she doesn’t need to be here.”  Kelley chuckled shaking her head.

Just as Mason was about to say something, there was another knock at the door. It was three dressed like knights. _Do they just yet anyone roam around this hospital?_ Mason thought while she rolled her eyes.

“Come in” said Alex.

“Alex? Kelley? What are you doing here?” asked one of the knights

“I’ll explained it to you guys out in the hall.” explained Kelley looking back at Mason. “Mason, you stay here and let Ali check out your shoulder. Okay?” Mason saw the serious look in Kelley’s eyes.

“Okay.” Answered Mason just as Kelley, Alex and the three knight exited the room. _Great_

“So can I help you?” Ali asked. ‘I can’t help someone who won’t let me help them.

“I guess so” sighed Mason

“Okay. So I know you hurt your shoulder. How did you do it?” asked Ali grabbing a pen and notepad.

“There was this bandit attacking Kelley and I saved her. After everything was say and done, I left and ended up tripping over a branch and then fell into an embankment.”

“Did you land on anything?” asked Ali.

“I think fell on some rocks to something.” said Mason

“Alright.” Ali said putting down the pen and notepad. “Can you please take off your shirt?” Mason nodded as she began to take off her shirt. Ali noticed Mason was struggling to remove the shirt. “Here let me help.” Ali said going behind Mason and pulling of rest of the shirt. _Whoa look at those scars. What has this girl been through?_ Ali thought looking at Mason’s back.

“Thanks.” Mason said. Once the shirt was out of the way, Ali brought her attention back to Mason’s shoulder.

“Well Mason it seem you have dislocated your shoulder.” Ali explained to Mason. “I’m going to give you some ointment to help with the bruising and bandage you up, okay.” Mason nodded. Soon enough Alex, Kelley and the three knights came back in the room. Mason suddenly got nervous.

“How’s it going Mason?” asked one of the knights.

“F-fine I guess.” stuttered Mason. “I um dislocated my shoulder apparently.” _Who the hell are you?_

“Aww man that sucks. It’s happened to me a few times as well.” replied to the knight

“Oh.” was all Mason could get out. Kelley cleared her throat and bumped the knight.

“Sorry. Hey I’m Hope.” Hope said walking to Mason. “I’m one of the Knights of Thorn and so are these to knuckleheads, Ash and Tobin.”

“Hey!” waved both Ash and Tobin.

Ali just finished bandaging Mason. With Ali's help, Mason put back on her shirt. Ali smiled “Okay Mason you are done. I’m going to put your arm in a sling.” Ali said as she adjusted the sling. “It might be uncomfortable for a few days and I’m going to give some medicine for the pain. I want you to come back if the pain gets worse, okay?”

“O-okay.” nodded Mason as she hopped down from the table. _Guess this means I can’t leave for a few days. Terrific._

“Hey Mason, what were you doing out in the forest?” Ash suddenly asked

“I was just passing through.” replied Mason.

“Oh, well where is your family?” asked Tobin. “They must be worried.”

“I don’t have one.” muttered Mason looking at the floor. “I lost them a long time ago.” The room went quiet. Suddenly Mason felt a hand on her (good) shoulder and looked up to see it was Alex’s.

“It’s okay Mason.” Alex said softly. “We’re here for you.” Mason cracked a smile. Hope stepped forward.

“Mason, I want to thank you for helping Kelley with that bandit today.” Hope said extending her hand.

“Oh um I was no problem. Happy to help.” Mason said shaking her hand. “Kelley was pretty good out there herself. She threw one hell of a punch.”

“Well she learned from the best.” Hope chuckled dusting off her shoulder. Everyone except for Mason rolled their eyes. “Anyway as my way of thanking you, I would like to invite to having dinner us this evening.” Hope suggested.

“Oh no, you don----“Mason said

“And I’m not taking no for an answer.” interrupted Hope.

Mason glanced around and saw all the smiling face looking at her. “Okay. I’ll go.” She said. _How bad could it be?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Time

**That evening**

_Bad idea! Bad idea! Very bad idea!_ Mason thought as she entered the dining hall with Tobin and the girls, looking around. _How was I supposed to know that they ate with the Royal family?_ Mason was too busy fighting with herself to notice that the girls were waiting on her to catch up.

“Hey Mason! Hurry or we’re going to be late. We still have meet with the others” yelled Alex motioning for Mason. Mason nodded and caught up with them.  They walked into the dining room and saw two large tables. While the others went inside, Tobin stopped and grabbed Mason.

“Hey Mason, are you okay?” Tobin asked looking concerned.

“Y-yeah I’m good.” Mason said.

“Hey it’s okay.” She said calmly. “You don’t have to be nervous. We’re all friends here.” Mason nodded and they headed into the room.

_Wait._ “Who are the others?” Mason asked looking confused.

“I guess you’ll have to just see for yourself.” Tobin said smiling, leading them to the almost full table. Surprised, Mason eyes widened.

“It’s about time. You guys finally made it.” Ash shouted from the table as they approached the table. Mason noticed that she wasn’t just dining with Tobin and the girls. “Mason, I want to introduce you to a few good friends. This is Abby, Cheney, and Morgan. They’re some of the Knights of Thorn.”

Mason nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.” Mason said shaking their hands, trying not to come off nervous.

“Well now that that is out of the way, let’s take our seats. Dinner should be starting soon.” Cheney said taking her seat. When they were finally seated, the guards came in and following right behind them was the Royal Family. A few moments after the family was seated, the servants came with the food.

_Wow this food is really good._ “So do you guys always eat with their family?” Mason asked.

“No. As you may or may not know, The Blind Bandits are on the rise. So we have been asked to protect the Family.” Cheney explained.

“Oh.” nodded Mason.

“So Mason, what brings to Diamond Bar?” asked Abby turning their attention to Mason.

“I was passing through when I saw Kelley getting attacked so I helped.” Mason explained.

“Where were you going?” Morgan blurted out

“Oh umm I-I don’t know. Mason says picking at her food. “I don’t really like staying in places for longer than I have too.”

“Why?” asked Ali

“I guess I never really had a reason to stay.” Mason said sadly

 “So why is your arm in a sling? Abby asked quickly changing the subject

“Oh I can answer that one” said Kelley excitedly “After Mason helped me, she left and ended up tripping over a branch and falling into an embankment.” The table erupted with laughter including Mason.

“So you mean to tell me, you can fight off a bandit but you can’t fight of a branch” Morgan said as she almost doubled over in laughter.

“What can I say? It’s been an off day.” Mason chuckled. After the laughter died down, everyone went around discussing what they did today. From Hope explaining some information about the Blind Bandits to Cheney telling stories what happened at the Knight practice. The girls could see that Mason had relaxed and not as nervous as she was before. _This isn’t so bad._ Mason thought looking around the table. _The girls aren’t so bad. It was cool of Royals to let them eat with them._ Mason turned around to check out the Royals table.  Mason eyes widened. And there she was, the most beautiful girl Mason had ever seen. And she had seen a bit of pretty girls in her day but she tops them all.

Mason nudged Tobin. “Hey Tobin, who’s that girl over there?” Mason whispered pointing at the girl over at the other table.

“Oh that Princess Julie. She is the oldest sibling and next in lin—“

“No I mean the OTHER girl. The one who looks my age.” Mason uttered

“That’s Princess Nina.” Tobin answered

“Oh.” Mason said flushed

“What’s wrong Mason?” Morgan asked grabbing everyone attention back to Mason.

“N-nothing.” Mason said as her eyes flickered around nervously

Tobin chuckled. “Oh I get it. It seems like Mason over here has a thing for Princess Nina.” She said smiling. Tobin nudged Mason in the side.

“Aww Mason, that’s so cute.” squealed Kelley

“N-no I don’t.” Mason said unconvincingly turning red. “I-I just wanted to know who she is.”

“Sure Mason. Whatever you say.” Ash rolled her eyes.

**After dinner**

Everyone was getting up to gather their things.

_This was actually pretty fun._ Mason grin faltered. _Too bad it’s not going to last._ Mason thought staring at the floor. The girls noticed and Alex nudged Tobin giving her the “go say something” look. Tobin looked over at the other girls and they nodded back.

“Well it’s getting pretty late now.” Tobin said stretching

“Yeah, I should probably get going.” Mason said sadly turning to leave

“It’s pretty dark out there, Mason.” Alex said

“Plus you still have an injured shoulder.” Ali interjected

“I don’t want you out this late at night. So I think you should stay.” Kelley said crossing her arms

Mason exhaled. “So I’m guessing I don’t really have a choice.”

“Nope.”

“Then I guess I’ll stay.”  Mason said smirking.

“Alright, let’s get going then.” Ash said

“Okay.” Mason said grinning. _Maybe it won’t be so bad to stay for a little while._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason's day in the Village

Everything was hazy. “Aww man, my head.” She said holding her head. Taking a deep breath, Mason rose to feet, hoping the dizziness would stop. Mason looked around to see if she could see anything. Nothing. Nothing but white all around her. She couldn’t think of any else to do so she started walking. Suddenly these two figures appeared in the distance.

_“Mom? Dad?” Mason squinted to get a closer look. The couple smiled and motion for Mason to catch up with them. Mason smiled. “Mom! Dad! You have no idea how good it is to see…_

_The couple turned around and started walking. “Where are you going?” Mason starts running to reach them. But it looked like the closer Mason got to them, the farther they got away from her._ “Mom! Dad! Come on guys wait up!” _Mason panted. She didn’t care how tired she was getting, she ran as fast as she could. But the couple disappeared in the distance._

“No!” Mason shot up from the mattress, trying to catch her breathe. She starts looking around to the room. _Where am I?_ _Oh yeah, I staying at Tobin and Alex’s house._

“Mason!” Tobin shouted bursting into her room with Alex following. Alex asked as went to her side

 “We heard you across the hall. You were mumbling something then we heard a scream. Are you okay?” Alex said as she pulled her into a hug. She felt Mason tense up.

“I’m fine.” Mason pushed back from the hug. “I..I just had a nightmare.” She said trying to avoid Alex’s gaze.

Alex looked back at Tobin looking concerned. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked rubbing circles on Mason’s back.

“Not really.” Mason said getting out bed, hoping they will drop the subject

“How’s that shoulder of yours?” Tobin asked

“It’s feeling better, I guess.” She said trying to adjust the sling. “But this sling is uncomfortable though.”

“Well we can probably do something about that, when we see Ali later today.” Alex said. Mason nodded.

“But before we think about any of that stuff. Let’s some breakfast.” Tobin said, Mason got out of bed and they headed to the kitchen.

**After Breakfast**

“Look at the time” Tobin glanced up at the clock. “I should get going. Knights got a lot to do today. Bye babe. Bye Mason. ”Tobin kissed Alex on the cheek and ruffled Mason’s hair on her way out the door.

“We should probably get going too.” Alex got up to grab her bag.

“What? Where are we going?”

“I had some errands to run. First, we need to go shopping for some groceries. Then we need to get some new clothes for you because I doubt you want to keep wearing Tobin’s old clothes. And then I need to get some towels the bathroom and then-“

“Awwww come on Alex.” Mason whined. “That sounds like it’s going to be really boring. Do I have to go?”

“How I am supposed to shop for you without you?” Alex said crossing her arms

“That’s the best part of it. You can pick the clothes for me. I trust you.”

“You trust me? Us?” Alex asked shocked the Mason say that after only knowing them for a couple days.

“Yeah I do actually.” Mason nodded smiling.

_Wow_. Alex huffed. “Well what do you plan to do all day?”

“I don’t know. Probably just take a walk around the village.” Mason shrugged. “Please Alex." she begged

Alex sighed. “Alright new plan, I’ll go run my errands and you can go to your thing but you have to meet me later at the hospital so we can talk to Ali about the sling. Deal?”

“Deal.” Mason said heading for the door. “Wait when do you want to meet up at the hospital?”

“In a couple hours. And don’t be late. Promise?” Alex stuck out her pinkie wanting Mason to promise.

“Yeah I promise” Mason said intertwining her pinkie with Alex’s

“I mean it Mason.” she said glaring at Mason

“Yeah yeah I know. See you later.” Mason said heading out the door, making sure to grab her bow and arrows without Alex noticing

**Out In the Village**

_Now time to see what this place has to offer._ Mason looking around and notices kids for the other day. They were chasing that one kid again. _Hey, there’s that kid again._ Mason thought. _Guess I’ll could just check it out._ Mason began trailing behind to kids, making sure not to be seen by anyone. The kids ended up running in to a deserted field. Mason stopped and hid behind a tree.

“How about you guy just leave me alone.” Danny said trying to catch his breath

“And what are you going to do about it, Danny boy?” Peter asked looking back at the other boys. “Tell on us to your dad?”

“No. I-I-I am going to fight.” Danny stammered getting into a fight stance, trying to sound convincing.

“Danny please” Peter said rolling his eyes. “Everyone know can’t you fight. But if it takes us beating to snot out of you to get that, then I guess we got to do what we have to do.” He said as he crackled his knuckles.

_I can’t just let this kid get beat up. His butt will be handed to his on a silver platter. Maybe I just.._ Mason reached for her bow when she got a sharp pain in her shoulder. _Dammit this friggin shoulder. I can’t stand here._ Mason quickly grabbed the bow and an arrow, ignoring the pain and got ready to fire when ready. Mason tried to grip the bow as good as she could and then she fired the arrow and it landed right between Peter’s feet.

“Ahhh!!” Peter yelled. The boys stopped dead in their tracks. “Where the heck did that come from?”

_That was close. Little too close. Guess it’s time to make my guest appearance._ “Ya know, three against one is not a fair fight.” She said coming out from behind the tree

“Why don’t you just get out of here? This doesn’t involve you.” Peter exclaimed getting up off the ground

“Well now it does now. So why don’t you boys leave this kid alone and get out of here.” Mason said pointing in the direction back to the village.

“And if we don’t?”

“There’s more arrows where that one came from. Oh and I assure you, I won’t miss.” Mason folded her arm.

The boys looked at each other and started running back to the village. “This isn’t over.” Peter exclaimed “Next time we’ll bring our older brothers.”

“Whatever. Bring ‘em then. I love a good fight.” Mason chuckled. _This will probably come back to bite me in the ass._

“You okay, kid?” Mason asked

“Yeah, I’m fine. Do you really think they’ll be back?” He asked sitting down hugging his knees

“Probably.” Mason shrugged

“Oh” Danny said sadly

“Hey don’t worry about it kid. I got your back.” Mason swinging an arm around Danny. “I’m Mason by the way.”

He smiled. “Daniel but everyone calls me Danny.”

“Well Danny how about we head back. My shoulder is killin me.”

Danny got up, dusting off his clothes “What happened to you anyway?

“It’s a sort of a long story. Come on, let’s head back.”

**Back at the village**

“Well we’re back. I guess I’ll see you later kid.” _Oh crap. I What time is it?_ _'m so late._ Mason was about to head off when she felt a tug on her arm.

“Wait don’t go yet. We should hang out some more.” Danny interjected

“I don’t think making sure you don’t get beat up counts as us hanging out. Plus I kind of have to be somewhere and I’m already late.”  _Alex is going kill me._

“Well you should at least meet my family since you helped me out and everything.” Danny said pulling Mason along with him

“I guess I can meet them real quick but then I have to go.” She sighed, following after him.

“Okay. Come on.”

_Whoa. You have got to be kidding me. This is place for last night._ “Ummm Danny.”

“Okay. We’re here. Followed me, I’ll get my parents.” Danny interrupted before running into the palace.

“Danny, wait!” Mason ran after Danny. They ran to what look like this huge den where these three girls were sitting down chatting. “Hey Nina, where’s mom and dad?”

“They’re down the hall having a meeting with some of the knights.” She said

“Thanks. Come on Mason.” Danny said before disappearing around the corner.

“Danny--- “Mason sighed, shaking her head. _Man that kid._ Mason turned her head and realized that the girl were staring at her. Mason cleared her throat. “Umm hello ladies.” She waving at them

“Hello and who might you be?” one of the girls asked.

“I’m Mason and you are? She asked raising an eyebrow

“Hi I’m Princess Nina and these are my friends Jordan and Ally.” She said motioning to her friends. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope my brother hasn’t been bothering you.”

“No he’s fine. We were just—“

“Mason where’d you- oh there you” Danny said coming around the corner pulling a man and woman. “Mason I found my mom and dad”

_You have got to be kidding. His parents are the KING and QUEEN!_ Mason thought smiling as they approached her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for be so late this chapter you guys. Last semester, I got really busy with classes and I thought I could do both. Turns out, I couldn't. Then I thought I could do it during Spring Break. Couldn't. Got back to school and almost all my teacher gave out either projects or tests. Had to study so I couldn't. Summer finally came around and I thought I get to jump right back into the swing of things. And then..... I got sick. I think I'm better so I'm going to get out of this slump in my and put out these chapters. 
> 
> I will continue to try to do better.
> 
> Fighting!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo.............................
> 
>  
> 
> How was it?


End file.
